Magical Daisy
Magical Daisy (マジカルデイジー), also known by her real name Kiku Yakumo (八雲 菊), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. The leader of Team Daisy, she is a Magical Girl starring as the main character in the popular anime series Magical Daisy. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Magical Daisy has mint green hair with white and yellow flower clips and a green-beige headpiece in her hair. She has lavender eyes with white flower-shaped pupils. She wears a white and yellow dress decorated with lace, flowers, and ribbons. Her shoes are simple brown boots. She has white gloves decorated with flowers that go up to her upper arm and a dark choker with white lace. Her earrings are shaped like purple bows. Personality In her middle school years, Magical Daisy was an energetic and bright Magical Girl, always ready to take on the day with her mascot at her side. She was very dedicated, seeking to become stronger and kinder, even setting her sights on becoming a better Magical Girl than ever before. An auditor from the Magical Kingdom caught wind of Magical Daisy's exploits and took it to the higher ups, where an anime was created in her namesake, Magical Daisy. Present time, Magical Daisy is attending an average university. She says she could've aimed for a more prestigious university, but her Magical Girl activities hadn't left much time for schoolwork. Her training and patrolling had taken up too much of her time. Not only that, she stopped speaking with her friends from middle and high school, and she lacks friends from university. Due to her time-consuming Magical Girl activities, Magical Daisy does not have a part-time job. Her living situation is, in her own words, terrible. The apartment she rents is nearly falling apart at the seams. Even more unfortunate, she has no qualifications and doesn't own a driver's license. Magical Daisy considered them unnecessary as a Magical Girl. Although she suffers privately, Magical Daisy does her best as a Magical Girl. She considers it to be heroic. Before the events of Restart take place, she begins to question her role. The Magical Girl Magical Daisy doesn't shine bright as it did before, and she wishes she could've experienced more while she was young. Magical Daisy wonders where her future is headed. Magic Can shoot lethal Daisy Beams. Magical Daisy's magic allows her to fire a beam, which she named "Daisy Beam", that decomposes its target. It will even break the binding between molecular units. The beam's thickness depends on how Magical Daisy shoots it. Shooting it through her fingertips produces a narrow beam (about 10 centimeters in diameter), pinpointed to the target. However, shooting it from her palms produces a much wider and thicker beam (about 50 centimeters in diameter). Special Move(s) *''Daisy Punch:'' Just a regular punch. *''Daisy Kick:'' Just a regular kick. Special Item(s) *''Magical Rod:'' A cane held by Magical Daisy in her right hand. Relationships Palette Magical Daisy's former mascot. During the time Magical Daisy attended high school, she resolved all of her major cases and, no longer needed, Palette returned to the Magical Kingdom. The two were very close and shed countless tears the day they parted. Magical Daisy feels lonely without him by her side. Nokko Magical Daisy and Nokko-chan are both part of Team Daisy. After sparring with Akane, Nokko-chan is the second person that Magical Daisy runs into upon joining the game. While Nokko-chan explains the meaning behind her name, Magical Daisy finds Nokko-chan and her behaviors undoubtedly adorable. Nokko-chan then asks if Magical Daisy if she is the true Magical Daisy, and after getting the confirmation, excitedly begins sharing thoughts on the anime series. As Magical Daisy listens, she thinks, "I have to protect her". Magical Daisy is very happy to have met one of her fans. The two animatedly chat until eventually meeting up with Yumenoshima Genopsyko and @Meow-Meow. Genopsyko Yumenoshima Magical Daisy and Genopsyko Yumenoshima are both part of Team Daisy. Genopsyko is a huge fan of Magical Daisy and instantly recognizes her the moment they meet. Genopsyko introduces herself as an otaku obsessed with the Magical Daisy anime. Magical Daisy herself privately notes that it was obvious enough by the name and costume. Nevertheless, she's overjoyed to meet another fan. @Meow-Meow Magical Daisy and @Meow-Meow are both part of Team Daisy. Unlike Nokko-chan and Genopsyko, @Meow-Meow does not know that Magical Daisy is famous within their world. She apologizes and Genopsyko scolds her, saying it's "common knowledge". Magical Daisy thinks @Meow-Meow's name is a bit out there but doesn't say it out loud. Keek In Magical Daisy, Episode Twenty-Two, Keek disguises herself as someone from the Land of Magic seeking a performance review. Keek is dissatisfied with Magical Daisy's anime. She says Magical Daisy has everything all wrong, and that her Magical Girl activities aren't actually representative of Magical Girls. Keek also believes Magical Daisy isn't being truthful and should be doing things real Magical Girls should do, which don't include exposing drug cartels. Keek forces Magical Daisy perform mundane tasks without magic for that week's Magical Daisy episode. It does not tide over well with the fanbase and Magical Daisy reverts back to her exciting adventures. Tot Pop During Fast Music, Tot Pop goes to Magical Daisy's apartment. It is shown that Tot Pop likes Magical Daisy's anime. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Magical Daisy ranked #25, along with Archfiend Pam. *In Fanbook 1, Magical Daisy has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Audience Measurement: 3/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2